Seria amor?
by Miyuki-chan. x3
Summary: Kabuto poderia amar alguém? Poderia. E quem seria esse alguém? Leia, oras. xD


**Título: **Seria "amor"?

**Autor:** Uzumaki Yami - Light Haruno Sakura.

**Fandom:** Naruto.

**Shipper:** Kabuto/Hinata.

**Gênero:** Drama/Romance.

**Censura:** PG.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence! Se pertencesse, o Sasuke não teria essa cara de "uke" que tem. è.é

**Avisos:** --

**Sinopse:** Kabuto poderia amar alguém?

**xXx**

_**Seria "amor"?**_

— Hm... — O garoto resmungou, pensativo. — Melhorou muito, jovem Hyuuga... — Sorriu, levando uma das mãos até a armação negra dos óculos e empurrando-a levemente. Viu-a corar e abaixar o rosto, sorrindo também. — Mas poderia ser melhor. — Concluiu, vendo o sorriso sumir da face da garota e a mesma murmurar um "Desculpe-me, senhor", como fazia todas as vezes que era repreendida. Por que havia aceitado-a? Ah, sim. Por que o pai da garota estava passando por algumas necessidades e havia quase implorado para que ele desse alguma utilidade à sua filha. E ele dera. Não por que quisera, mas por que fora mandado. Os olhos negros brilharam maliciosamente ao vê-la pela primeira vez. Queria que a proibição imposta pelo dono da casa não existisse. E aquele querer havia se tornado muito insistente nos últimos dias... Tão insistente à ponto de ele achar que não queria apenas aquilo... — Pode ir. — Disse em tom frio, antes que se descontrolasse. — Qualquer coisa, peça ajuda à Kakashi ou à Naruko. — Terminou, deixando a sala. _(N/A: É, os Oirokes estão participando. xDDDD -Morre rindo.-)_

— Sim, senhor. — Ela respondeu, mesmo que ele não estivesse ali. Retirou-se em seguida, indo pela direção oposta à que ele tomara.

**xXx**

— Como a Hyuuga está indo, Kabuto? — O homem de face pálida e cabelos negros questionou, sentado na cama de seu quarto de onde não saía há alguns dias.

— Melhorou bastante, nesses últimos dias. — Limitou-se a dizer, fingindo observar a paisagem pela janela do quarto de paredes enjoativamente verdes.

— Como era esperado. — Sorriu, maliciosamente.

— Senhor, peço perdão pelo que irei dizer, mas... Por que não posso usá-la para minhas experiências, mesmo? — Perguntou, levemente irritado com a proibição.

— Por que ela é membro de uma das famílias mais conhecidas, por que eu não deixei e por que você não quer ser pego outra vez, certo? Já foi bastante difícil te livrar da culpa, na última vez. — Disse em tom frio, sorrindo. Aquele sorriso irritava-o. Irritava-o e dava medo à Hyuuga, pensou. Adorava ver a expressão que a garota fazia quando ele dizia para ela fazer algo relacionado ao homem.

— Certo, senhor. Tentarei me controlar mais. Desculpe pelo incômodo. — Ele atravessou o quarto levando a mão à maçaneta. — Melhoras, senhor.

— Obrigado, Kabuto. — Acenou levemente com a cabeça, observando o outro abrir a porta e sair pela mesma, fechando-a a suas costas.

Quando o garoto estava prestes a subir para seu quarto, o barulho de algo quebrando chamou sua atenção. Ele suspirou pesadamente, já sabendo o que havia ocorrido. Desceu, dirigindo-se à cozinha. Levou a mão à maçaneta e empurrou-a para o lado, empurrando a porta para frente com um pouco mais de força.

— Outra vez, Hyuuga? — Repreendia a garota de cabelos acinzentados e um tapa-olho sobre o olho esquerdo. Parou no instante que percebeu o garoto entrar, retirando-se de perto de Hinata que recolhia os cacos de uma xícara, sem se importar com o líquido morno que molhava suas vestes e com o corte que fizera em um dos dedos ao começar a recolhê-los. Ele a viu se encolher, com medo, quando aproximou-se dela.

— Desculpe, senhor... — Murmurou, sem que ele lhe dissesse nada. A face abaixada fazia com que seus olhos prateados ficassem encobertos pela franja de cor escura.

— "Desculpe"? Jovem Hyuuga, não é a primeira vez que a senhorita faz isso. Acaso achas divertido quebrar xícaras alheias? — Perguntou.

— Não, senhor. — Ele viu a lágrima descer por sua face. Ela tentou esconder, levando um dos braços até o rosto e tocando-o com as costas da mão.

E agora ele notara: fizera com que ela tivesse medo dele. Não era aquilo que queria... Nunca fora...

Passou por ela – que havia largado os cacos no chão, sem querer – e dirigiu-se até próximo à uma das bancadas, voltando com um pano nas mãos. Agachou-se ao lado dela e passou a secar o chão, enquanto a garota levantava-se com os cacos nas mãos e os jogava num pequeno cesto, à um canto. Em seguida, a Hyuuga voltou a ajoelhar-se no chão, tomando o pano das mãos dele e passando a fazer o que ele estava fazendo.

Kabuto ficou a observá-la, encostado a parede. Os olhos negros fixaram-se em um ponto do pano, que agora estava com uma pequena mancha avermelhada.

— Você... se cortou... — Disse em voz baixa, voltando a se aproximar da garota.

— N-não foi nada... — Ela respondeu, atrapalhando-se um pouco. Soltou o pano no chão e levou a mão machucada _(N/A: Queeee exageeeero... ê.e') _até próximo ao peito, onde segurou-a com a outra mão.

— Deixa eu ver. — Pediu, voltando a agachar-se e estendendo a mão para ela. — Por favor. — "_Por favor? Está se tornando um tolo apaixonado, Kabuto? O que Orochimaru diria se visse isso?_", uma voz chata começou a falar em sua cabeça. "_Ora, cale-se._", vociferou outra voz. Ele ignorou-as. Viu-a olhar para a mão dele e depois para a própria, talvez pensando se era o correto a fazer. Estendeu a mão para o garoto que a segurou levemente, fazendo a Hyuuga corar. Observou a mão da garota por algum tempo, sorrindo em seguida. — É, realmente não foi nada. Pode me acompanhar? — Perguntou. Viu-a corar um pouco mais e acenar com a cabeça afirmativamente. Soltou-lhe a mão, levantando-se, e ajudou-a a se levantar. — Kakashi? — Chamou. Logo, a mulher de cabelos acinzentados voltava à cozinha. — Pode terminar de limpar isso, por favor? — Kakashi direcionou o olhar para a mão dele – que segurava a de Hinata – e assentiu com a cabeça. — Obrigada. — E se retirou, levando a Hyuuga junto.

— Boa sorte, jovem Hyuuga. — Kakashi disse em voz baixa, após a saída dos dois.

**xXx**

— Pronto. — O garoto disse, após terminar um pequeno curativo no dedo dela. — Melhor agora, não? — Sorriu de forma doce.

— Obrigada, senhor. Mas... não precisava. — E, mais uma vez, seus olhos estavam encobertos pela franja.

— Ei, Hyuuga. — Levou uma das mãos até a face da garota, apoiando-a sobre a ponta do queixo e levantando-o. Ela direcionou seus olhos de encontro aos dele, e sentiu o rosto arder levemente. — Por que você sempre cora?

— Des--... — Começou.

— Não precisa se desculpar. Acho que você fica ainda mais "bonitinha" assim.

— Obrigada, senhor.

— De nada. Só disse a verdade... — "_'Só disse a verdade...'? Você sabe muito bem que eu posso assumir o controle, Kabuto... E eu acho que não seria nada legal que ela descobrisse seu outro lado 'estranho'..._", a primeira voz tornou a insistir. "_Deixe-os em paz, seu sem-coração._", a segunda voz respondeu. "'_Deixe-os em paz'? 'Sem-coração'? Você está querendo me fazer rir? Saiba que conseguiu. Não era você que aprovava a crueldade que ele tinha com as 'experiências'? Ela não deveria ser mais uma?_", riu-se a primeira. — Parem. Eu a amo, vocês deveriam ter notado. — Disse em voz baixa, querendo acabar com a discussão.

— Senhor...? Se quiser, eu saio... — Disse, se levantando. Ele tomou seu lugar e a puxou, fazendo com que ela caísse sentada sobre seu colo.

— Não foi nada. Desculpe-me se isto a assustou. — Puxou o rosto dela para si, de forma delicada, fazendo-a corar.

— Não, está tudo bem, senhor. — Sorriu – um sorriso de alguém que estava sem-graça. Levantou-se e voltou a ocupar seu lugar ao lado dele.

— Pode chamar de Kabuto... ou como quiser... Não vejo motivos para continuar a me chamar de "senhor", uma vez que eu não sou tão idoso assim. — E voltou a segurar-lhe a mão enquanto a ouvia rir, timidamente.

— Certo... Kabuto. — Respondeu.

— Não sei se a senhorita aprovará o que estou prestes a fazer, se seus familiares me matarão em seguida, mas, peço desculpas se não gostar. — E, em um movimento um pouco rápido demais, ele tocava-lhe os lábios com os seus. Fechou os olhos, deixando que acontecesse, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo. Suas mãos envolveram a cintura da garota e a puxaram mais para perto, enquanto ela não sabia o que fazer com os braços; mas ele não ligava para isso. A única coisa que importava era o que estava fazendo naquele segundo, e nos outros que se seguiram. Nem mesmo as batidas na porta importaram; nem mesmo o barulho dela abrindo e fechando importara; muito menos quem havia visto tal cena.

**xXx**

— Como a Hyuuga está indo, Kabuto? — Os olhos dourados - parecidos com os de uma cobra - se fixaram no menor.

— Melhorou bastante, senhor. A propósito, eu achei um posto melhor para ela. — Respondeu, parado em frente à janela, como sempre, mas seus olhos não registravam mais a paisagem. Apenas o relembravam dos momentos que passara com _ela_.

— E qual seria? — A voz sibilou em seus ouvidos. O garoto atravessou o quarto, tocando a maçaneta e abrindo a porta. Passou uma parte do corpo por ela, deixando apenas a cabeça e parte dos ombros para dentro do quarto.

— _Minha_ _mulher_. — Respondeu. — Melhoras, senhor. — Disse, saindo do quarto. Sorria. Não um sorriso qualquer, mas um que expressava sua real felicidade.

**xXx**

_(N/A: Caaara, essa Fic nem era pra ser assim. xDDD_

_Sério, essa idéia me veio ontem, antes de dormir, e... tiiiipo... a Hinata não se saía muito bem... x.x' (Lê-se: "a Hinata apanhava pra caramba... O.O")  
_

_Maaas, eu gostei do resultado. \o\_

_E, sim, eu sei que esse casal é meio... insano... /o/_

E...

_Reviews, por favor? -Cara de cachorro abandonado.-)_


End file.
